Shipping Fanstories! Feel free to add your own!
Hey everyone! These are just some short shipping fanfictions I thought up! You are allowed to add your own, just make sure to say who wrote the story and what ship it is about! Enjoy! ALSO: PLEASE BE RESPECTFUL WHEN COMMENTING, AND STICK WITH PG-13 OR LOWER! Mistletoe by YOHIOloid56 (Qinter) Human School Dance AU (This contains a Hunger Games: Mockingjay Quote) Winter was lounging on the common room couch, watching everyone else enjoy the annual Christmas party. He would be enjoying the party, except there was a severe lack of gay students at his school. In fact, he guessed he was probably the only one. There had always been one boy that Winter had feelings for: His roommate, Qibli. Winter stood up and grabbed some peppermints from the refreshments table. Winter decided he was bored and walked to the door, passing by Qibli in the doorway. Both were stopped by Glory saying, "Qibli, Winter, look up." They both looked up. There was mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Winter blushed. Before he could react, Qibli pushed him against the wall and started making out with him. Qibli ran his fingers through Winter's spiked, silver hair. They had fallen in love, and it showed. After what seemed like forever, Qibli broke off the kiss. Both Qibli and Winter's faces would put a tomato to shame. Everyone then started clapping. Qibli and Winter went up to Winter's room and started making out again. After their third make-out session, Qibli whispered into Winter's ear, "You love me. Real or not real?" Winter whispered back, "Real." The two then fell asleep together. Can I get some long chicken nuggets? by YOHIOloid56 (Glorybringer) I DO NOT OWN MCDRAGONALDS! Ring-a-ling! Deathbringer turned to the customer. The customer was a Rainwing and was a rather pretty indigo. Her eyes were emerald green and seemed to glow in the light. "Hello, welcome to McDragonalds! May I take your order?" Deathbringer asked. Wow, she is beautiful. "Chicken nuggets but longer? Aren't those called chicken tenders?" The customer asked. "Oh well. I'll have those, please." She looked Deathbringer up and down. "Say, are you new here? I haven't seen you before." "Yeah, I'm new," Deathbringer answered. "I'm Deathbringer." "Nice to meet you, Deathbringer. I'm Glory." She said. The bell rang, signaling her order was ready. Deathbringer handed her the bag, and Glory handed him some money and a slip of paper. "Call me," Glory said as she left. Right before she left, she kissed him right on the lips. Deathbringer smiled. The two started dating the next day. I Hate You and Love You by YOHIOloid56 (Flame x Squid) Takes place at JMA because I don't really want it to be at the Talons of Peace camp. Thanks to Perilthechamp for inspiring me to do this ship! Flame was in his room reading a book about the Scorching that was actually interesting for once. Plenty of blood and fire. He didn't notice when Tsunami walked in with another SeaWing. "Flame, this is your new clawmate." Flame looked up. The dragonet standing next to Tsunami was Squid. "Squid?! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed. "Dad thought it would be better for me to go to school than sit in the Talons of Peace camp all day," Squid answered. "So, it looks like we're sharing a room again." "Y-Yeah," Flame replied. And he had to be in my room?! However, the other side of his mind had a different reaction. I just hope we don't fight as often. After all, I really do want to be friends. He gave himself a mental smack in the face. What is wrong with me?! I hate him and I always have, why should it change now?! Across the room, Squid's mind and heart were racing. I can't believe he's my clawmate. I wonder if we can start over? He looks much better without that scar on his face. Three moons, he's gorgeous. What am I thinking? He shook his head. I do not love Flame. I will not allow myself to do that. I hate him and that's how it's always going to be. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone," Tsunami said as she left. Flame and Squid both looked at each other. They thought almost in unison, Three moons, I think I love him. When Tsunami left and shut the door, Flame climbed out of bed. Before he could say anything, Squid pushed him against the wall and kissed him. The two stood there making out for what was only a few minutes, but felt like eternity. A really, really nice eternity. After Squid broke off the kiss, they both stood there panting. They both smiled at each other. "Guess I'm not the only one who feels that way," Flame remarked. Squid giggled, and they started kissing again. Kiss Me One More Time (Claynami) by Shinegirl9 I blushed as Clay stared at me. Stop it, you handsome idiot! ''I thought-yelled at him. He sauntered over, and said, "Hey, want a drink?" He handed me a glass of purple wine with a tiny umbrella. Just how I liked it. He winked and left the room, and I sighed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw students gawking at me, disgusted. The gong rang, but they stood there still. "GET TO CLASS!!!" I yelled, and saw the terror on their faces as they ran out, relieved of my normal behavior. I pulled out the tiny umbrella and looked closer. Tiny words were spread across it. I unfolded it. ''Meet me in the teacher's lounge after the students and other teachers go to bed. ''He could have at least said something sexier. Lunch. I couldn't eat because of my excitement for tonight. I saw Peril shooting daggers at me. ''Who needs her, ''I realized, ''When he's got ''me. Finally, all the students and teachers got to bed. I rushed to the teacher's lounge, antsy. Clay was laying on one of the couches. "Hey, Tsu-Tsu," he said sexily, coming over to me. I blushed, my normally blue scales turning shell-pink. "You haven't called me that since we were like one and we couldn't pronounce each other's names." I groaned. ''Shut up, Tsunami! Act romantic instead of bossy for one night! ''"Sorry," I whispered, and he answered me with a kiss, his tongue making its way into my mouth and vice versa. It was aggressive. That's all I can say. Two weeks later, an egg plopped out of me, and hatched a year more. It was a beautiful dragonet, copper underbelly and turquoise wings. We named him Claynami, after our perfect ship. Also, Peril ran off into the lost continent, never to be seen again. A Secret Love (Secrethunter) by Rain The FanWing Preyhunter paced the volcano exit, Secretkeeper still wasn't back? Something must be wrong. Preyhunter rushed from his gaurd post, it wasn't like someone would sneak out now, right? Maybe the RainWings had found her! He ran faster, and broke out into the open jungle. It was calming, in a way, as the moonlight filtered through the trees. "Secretkeeper!" He called out "Secretkeeper!" He ran faster, where was she? "SECRETKEEPER!" He yelled, Secretkeeper came out of the bushes, looking sorrowful, but she had no prey. "Where were you?" He cried, Secretkeeper lowered her head, hiding her face, there were a few tears. "I couldn't find any prey." Then Preyhunter remembered it was her egg's hatching day, the one that had cracked, his face turned soft. "I'm sorry Secretkeeper, your dragonet would have been amazing." ''Just like you. Preyhunter clamped his mouth shut, as not to say the words. "I know" Secretkeeper said, she leaned into him as he walked. "She would have been beautiful." Preyhunter felt like she was hiding something, but he didn't care. He blushed, and they walked back towards the volcano exit, Preyhunter felt happy for one of the first times in his life, not haunted by his mother's choices, or his dragonethood. He’s mine! (Aneliff, anemone X cliff) By Shadepoolcats Don’t post on my wall ANELIFF IS HORRIBLE! AUKLIFF IS AWESOME! Cause I don’t actually ship this. Auklet was strolling down the hall. It had been about a week since she’d attended jade mountain and fallen in love with a SkyWing dragonet named Cliff. She wondered what Anemone was doing- her older sister had stayed here. As she poked her head in the cave, she bit her tounge, trying not to scream. Cliff was flirting with Anemone. “I love you Anemone! Aneliff is way better then Aukliff.” Cliff said. Auklet stepped into the room. “What?” She hissed, though it was kinda adorable because she was so young. “UMMM... ANEMONE AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED BYE!” He said. Though he didn’t move. “Yeah. I love him! I’m already married to him!” Anemone said. “What.” Auklet said. “Turtle enchanted us to be older. Also, Cliff, I’m like, married to Whirlpool and Riptide, also married to Tamarin.” Anemone said. Cliff started at her for a moment. Then he ran to Auklet. “Let’s make you older so I can marry you.” Cliff said, kissing her. They run away and get married, while Anemone breaks up with Whirlpool and Riptide and ends up just following Tamarin everywhere and saying sexy and flirty stuff. Flowers (Anemarin) By YOHIOloid56 (This is a Human Anime au) It was a sunny day at Jade Mountain Academy. The gardening class was planting flowers on the campus. The flowers were in a rainbow of colors, from red to purple to white and everything in between. Anemone was planting bellflowers near the entrance. She noticed Tamarin sitting on a bench underneath a cherry tree. Anemone stood up, dusted herself off, and walked over to Tamarin, bringing a few flowers with her. Tamarin was sitting under the falling cherry blossoms, the pale pink petals stuck in her hair contrasting against the blue and gold. "Hey, Tamarin," Anemone said. "Oh, hi Anemone," Tamarin replied, turning towards her. Her pale blue eyes seemed to glow against her tan skin, at least that's what Anemone thought. Glory had often expressed them as odd, but Anemone found them... Pretty. "I brought you some flowers," Anemone said, handing Tamarin the makeshift bouquet. Tamarin held the flowers to her nose and smiled. "Bellflowers. They smell nice," she said. Anemone remembered something she had overheard from one of Moon and Qibli's conversations. There was a rumor that if you confessed to someone under a cherry tree, they'd return your feelings. Anemone flushed red at the thought of telling her feelings. "Are you okay, Anemone? You're blushing," Tamarin noted. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you," Anemone admitted. "You see... I love you." Tamarin blushed and smiled. She moved closer to Anemone and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too," she answered. A few feet away, Winter was watching. So the rumors are true? ''He thought. His face turned red. "I'm not going to confess. I don't love him!" He muttered. 'To be continued...' Moonjou by Cut-throat 'At JMA…' Kinkajou fidgeted with her talons, why did turtle have to invite ''Moon to the sleep over. He defiantly didn’t know… did he? It didn’t matter. Kinkajou kept her scales bright pink and yellow, or should they be black? What would Moon like? No, pink and yellow, then no one would notice the difference when Moon walked in. Talons clicked against the stone of the hall way and echoed into the room, Moon was coming… Kinkajou changed her mind and become black, but kept her ruff pink, just in case. A nightwing appeared in the doorway and kinkajous jaw dropped. She quickly gathered herself up. Wow she’s beautiful. Kinkajou thought, quickly looking down at the pouch around her ankle with skyfire in it. Moons she hoped it was doing its job. Mood looked around the room and her eyes rested on kinkajou. Don’t blush, don’t blush. Kinkajou thought, black and calm, black and calm. ''Kinkajou nearly looked to the ground, but her eyes caught what had to be a tinge of pink on Moons face. ''Stop being stupid, she ''likes Qibli, not you, everyone knows that…''Kinkajou thought, looking down at her talons. “Hay Moon!” Qibli called out, patting the ground next to him. Moon looked from him to Kinkajou and back again, but finally walked to Qibli, sitting down. Kinkajous heart dropped. ''Why did you get your hopes up, of course she likes him. “Truth or dare!” Umber bellowed at Qibli. “Truth!” Qibli yelled back. “Damn it, you know I don’t have any good truths.” “I know” Qibli said with a smirk. “hmmmmm…” Umber thought. “Who. Do. You. LIKE?” Umber said with deliberate slowness. “Not telling.” “you have to!” “No I don’t” “yeah ya do” “no I don’t” “yeah you do!” “Winter” “No you- Wait What!?” Everyone said in unison. “what…?” Winter said. Qibli was staring at the ground and was more pink than a blushing rainwing. “I-I like you to” Winter said, barely audible, his face going pink. “Aww” Umber said. Both Qibli and Winter death glared at him. “Well… Moon truth or dare” Qibli said. The room was silent. “Dare” Moon whispered. Qibli leaned over and whispered something in Moons ear. There was a long pause. Moon’s black scales were nearly going pink. The room was silent and Qibli had a massive smirk on his snout. Moon stood and waited in the spot for a second. As fast as a lightning bolt, Moon had Kinkajou pinned to the wall and was kissing her. Kinkajou’s eyes widened before they closed. Her talons weaved their way around Moons neck, and the room drowned out around her and Moon. Love On Fire (Claril) by Sby Clay sat on the steps of JMA one starlit night. He looked up at the twinkling stars above and smiled. Then he felt warmth on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Peril. She was smiling at him, and then she sat down next to him. Their tails intertwined for a few seconds. Then they both, Peril first, lay and stared straight up at the stars. "Clay," Peril said, turning to look at him. "Yeah Peril?" Clay asked her. "I have to tell you something." "Go ahead and say it then," Clay said warmly. Peril's non-red scales seemed to turn red as she answered, "I love you." Clay smiled and replied, "I love you too." And then they embraced, until even Clay's scales were starting to be unable to defend him, and they let go. A Rainforest of Love! (Sunbu)~KittenQueen15~ Sunny was flying through the rainforest. She looked over at the Rainwing next to her, Jambu, who had agreed to help her find a pet sloth. She saw his handsome pink face grinning at her, his muscles flexing with each flap of his wings. She couldn't understand why she felt this fluttering sensation in her chest whenever he spoke to her. "Sunny, look! There are some sloths over there!" The joyful Rainwing said. Sunny looked over at the trees he was signaling to and, sure enough, two sloths were sat there. She glided over. One of the sloths completely ignored her, concentrating on the berries he was eating. Sunny couldn't help giggling, it was Clay as a sloth! The other stopped what she was doing and climbed onto her back. "Oh, hello little sloth! Your sooo cute, I'm gonna call you Missy!" She looked at Missy and patted her head softly. She turned to see where Jambu was, not knowing he was right behind her and the two locked lips for a breif moment. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to-I mean..." Sunny felt her face burning, she must have been more pink in the face then Jambu. She noticed a strange look on his face and saw him step forward. "It's fine...you know, I mean, I've always felt somthing for you but I knew Glory wouldn't allow her brother and one of her best friends-" Sunny had suddenly known what she must do and she cut him off with a kiss. It was long and intense. They only stopped when Glory had come and told them off. Five Years Later... Sunny bent down and picked up her perfect dragonet, Mirage. The young dragon squeaked with indignation, she thrashed her skinny pink tail. Mirage looked up at her, blinking those big green eyes. She didn't realise he was watching untill Jambu came up behind her and spread his wings around her. "Do you still love me?" "Always." The couple kissed once more and watched the sun sink under the trees. Sightless Love (Starspeaker) Greatwhinter707 Starflight was blind and had finally accepted that he'd always be blind. Unless, of course, some doctor with animus powers could help him. But for now, he was blind. He could barely walk around without bumping into something or someone. Starflight had to be with Fatespeaker. She'd lead him around Jade Mountain Academy to talk to others, to go to another room, and even to get his lunch. One day, Starflight had felt this strange feeling that he'd felt once before. He'd felt this feeling when he had a crush on Sunny. The feeling was love. Now, Starflight loved Fatespeaker. Sometimes when Fatespeaker would be leading him around, Starflight thought of telling her how he felt, but he never was confident enough to just say it. He'd get really awkward and nervous and would get as red as a tomato, he just couldn't do it. Starflight felt ashamed that he was not confident enough to tell Fatespeaker that he loved her. He really tried. Starflight decided he'd start easy, he'd hold her talons in his. He called for Fatespeaker one day to help him walk to the history room. "Almost there," Fatespeaker's soft voice assured Starflight. He then grabbed her talons and smiled. It was so sudden, Fatespeaker began to blush. Starflight suddenly intertwined his tail with Fatespeaker's. "Fatespeaker," Starflight started, beginning to become awkward. "I-I.." Fatespeaker suddenly locked lips with Starflight for a long moment. Starflight stood there for a long moment in shock before grinning. "I-I'm sorry.. I don't know.. I-I just.." Fatespeaker was searching for words instantly regretting kissing Starflight with no warning before Starflight leaned in to kiss her once again. All that regret that Fatespeaker had washed away as she felt her love for Starflight grow stronger. Starflight felt proud for himself. I can't believe I did that! He thought to himself as their tails intertwined tighter. "Even A Broken Heart Can Heal" ''by Ravenrising34 '''A Sunter fanstory.' Winter was sitting at a small desk full of papers. Ever since Moon had started her relationship with Quibli, he had been trying to drown out his feelings. The only way for him to do that? Follow his life-long passion: studying scavengers. He lifted a paper off of the desk, observing the sketch he had just made of one of the scavengers. His "Scavenger Sanctuary" was finally coming together. His project had been funded by the Dragonets of Destiny and was already developing interesting results. Winter looked back at the sketch and set it down gently. If only Moon were here. She would've loved this, ''he thought to himself. ''But I went ahead and and blew it. Oh, Moon, will you ever forgive me for being so terrible? ''A tear fell sown his snout and dripped onto the paper, making the ink bleed out. Soon the whole page was sopping wet. Winter stuffed his face into the pile of papers, drowning in his sadness. He fell asleep sobbing into his work. His dreams were filled with self hate and heart ache. The next day, Winter woke up to a tap on his shoulder. He highly opened his puffy blue eyes. His face hurt from the crying he did the night before. The tapping persisted, so Winter turned. What he saw wasn't surprising. A yellow dragonet holding a bundle of scrolls, looking as cheery as ever. It was Sunny, one of the Dragonets of Destiny. She had been the most interested in the scavenger idea and was the first to approve of it. Ever since then, she had come every day to record data on the monkey creatures. She beamed happily at Winter until she noticed his puffy eyes and ruined papers. "Are you okay, Winter?" She asked gently. She gave him an anxious look. The papers had been strewn across the floor during his fitful sleep. He nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, just some - late night studying." He began to pile the papers back up. "Here, let me help," Sunny replied. As she stooped down to pick up the same page as Winter. When their hands brushed, Winter let out a small hiss. Her talon was so... warm. Like Quibli. ''The dragon who took Moon away. ''He brushed his talon and grimaced. He shouldn't have been thinking that way, especially not about a dragon who was his friend. But he couldn't help it. Sunny shied away. Her face looked a little rejected as she frowned at Winter. "I should go." Winter said nothing as he watched her leave. He had pushed someone away from him. Just like he always did. ~Three Weeks Later~ Winter was sitting with the scavengers in the little village they had built. It was sweet and quaint, reflecting the cheery disposition of the creatures living there. This place made the usually cold icewing feel warm inside, almost like he had a soft blanket wrapped around his soul. He had a pen in hand and was sketching an old scavenger who was planting flowers. He heard the flapping of wings and turned his head. It was Sunny. He wanted to apologize to her, but just couldn't find the right words. He never could, and that was probably why Mo... ''Don't think that way Winter! ''He chastised himself. He tried his best at smiling when Sunny approached him. "Hey, Sunny, about what I did..." "Don't feel bad," she said, smiling warmly. "I know how hard it's been for yousince Moon,well, you know. And I just want you to know that I'm here for you. As your friend and fellow scavenger lover." Winter was surprised by her reaction. He hadn't even gotten to finish his sentence. "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked cautiously. Winter nodded, still wondering what had happened. They both sat and tended to the scavengers for the rest of the day, making awkward small talk with eachother. By the time the sun had set, Winter had collected even more data about the scavengers. He left, satisfied with his work. For just a little bit, he wasn't regretting his life decisions. ~Five Weeks Later~ Sunny had been frequenting the sanctuary more often now, dropping off small treats for her and Winter to share. They both sat under a tree full of ripe apples. Sunny picked one and offered it to Winter. He took it and nodded gratefully. As he bit into it, he began to speak. "You know, I never would have liked fruit had I not found this." Juicedribbled down his chin. He swallowed and wiped it away. Sunny just giggled. "Oh Winter, you're funny sometimes." "Funny? What do you mean 'funny?'" He cocked his head. "Funny looking, that's for sure!" Sunny poked him with her yellow tail. "Heeeey, don't say that!" He mock-roared, tickling Sunny with his talons. They both laughed and joked around. "Winter, you're the best friend a dragon could ask for," she finally said when she caught her breathe. "Y-you think so?" He propped himself up on his elbow. "Well, yeah, after you get past the prickly side." "... No one has ever said that to me before," he said shyly. He blushed a little when he admitted this. "What? No way, that's impossible! You're amazing." He just shook his head. "I'm not as amazing as you think. I mean, I can't even go back to the Ice Kingdom!" "Well that doesn-" "It ''does matter," Winter suddenly hardened his face. He sat up all the way. "But you still have a home with us here," Sunny argued. "You don't understand. The one dragon I loved, the one dragon I was willing to die for... She left me for my best friend. You don't understand how hard it is to go on, knowing that that pathway has been closed. Now I have no way of escaping that reality," Winter stopped. His eyes opened up wide. He hadn't meant to say so much to Sunny. She rested a talon on his, looking him dead in the eyes. Her green gaze was serious as she said, "Winter. I do ''know. I was in love with a dragon once, too. But, you know, he found another dragon. A-and I knew I couldn't give him the kind of relationship he wanted - no, he ''needed ''- a-and I saw the way he looked at her, so I let him go. Told him that I just loved him as a brother. But deep down inside I just felt so ''betrayed, so-" "Heartbroken," Winter finished. Sunny's eyes had started welling up. She suddenly softened, letting her sadness filter out from underneath the optimistic aura she always wore. "Exactly." They both sat, staring into eachother's eyes. A tear rolled down Sunny's cheek, leaving a wet trail in it's wake. Winter wiped it off of her face gently. "Sunny, do you think a broken heart can ever heal?" "If you meet the right dragon, yes." Winter pondered this. Then he took a deep breathe and finally said something he thought he would never say. "I think we would be good for eachother, Sunny," he said. For once he noticed how soft the sandwing's scales were. Sunny looked at his glistening scales and smiled just the tiniest bit. "Perhaps." When Winter frowned, Sunny grabbed his talon. "If there Is anything I've learned from being with my friends, it's that a true friend will always show us the light of hope when the path seems dim." Winter looked at her, dry-mouthed. "Is that a yes?" She brushed his wing with hers, and he nudged her back. She simply smiled and said nothing else. He smiled back. Never had her warmth felt so welcoming. ''Maybe there is hope for my broken heart in the future, ''he thought as they sat together. The sun glistened off the two as it set. He smiled. For once, he didn't feel empty. Sunny nestled closer to him, warmth emminating off her scales. His world finally felt at peace. Forbidden Love (Arcticfoe) by Onion wip haha . . .Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (YOHIOloid56) Category:Fanfictions Category:Mature Content Category:Public Category:Collaborations